Story 1/7/18
The session started off with the group entering the Temple of Pelor, with Tresdin and Jimmy in tow. Upon entering, they found Lanaya and The Sacred One about to kill each other in the foyer. The foyer had a hearth warming the room in the back, a large set of double doors to the right, and a small staff door to the left. Lanaya was claiming that The Sacred One was going to steal the Tome of the last high priest of Pelor, and that he intended to do terrible things with it. The Sacred One continued his story that he was an Archangel of Pelor, and he needed to protect the tome from people like Lanaya. The group questioned them, and Lunashe prepared to turn into a bear and jump between them. Erevan prepared to gust The Sacred One, and Beorn prepared to punch The Sacred One. Ultimately, The Sacred One was unable to prove he was an archangel, and became frustrated that he thought the group was going to hinder him. He attacked Lanaya, and pinned her against the wall with a sacred spear. Lunashe turned into a bear, Erevan gusted The Sacred One, and Beorn punched him, and a fight ensued. The Sacred One was imbuing his spears with his own life force, which caused basic damage and added a stacking burn to the heroes. He also would expunge a large portion of his health, to double the damage of the stacks. Finally, he would gain attacks as his health dropped. The group was able to defeat him without taking too much damage from his burning spears, and found 300g plus a magical weapon. The magical weapon was a Burning Spear, that was +6 vs AC, and would deal 2d8 damage. The user must attune to the weapon by killing a creature with it. Prior to attunement, it would deal 2d8 damage when used. After attunement, it deals 2d8 damage if the target survives, but gives 2d8 temp hit points if the target is killed with the hit. Lunashe initially took the weapon. With The Sacred One defeated, Lanaya was freed. She urged the group to press on and recover the Tome. The group made a point that they would recover the Tome together, and decide what to do with it together, and Lanaya kinda dodged the question. The group instructed Tresdin and Jimmy to keep watch on the front gates, and they agreed. Lunashe also used a spell to look for the Tome, and while she wasn't able to pinpoint it's exact location, she did confirm it is still in the temple. The group decided to go left into the staff area. They found themselves in a room with 4 statues, a horse, a phoenix, a scorpion and a saber cat. There was another hearth keeping the room warm, discarded robes of the disciples of Pelor, and an assortment of jewelry. As they passed by, Lunashe looked at a mask that resembled the mark of Pelor, and Beorn took a chance to snatch a ring. That caused the statues to come alive and attack the group. The group managed to fight off and destroy the statues, however Lanaya took a ton of damage and almost died. Lunashe attuned to the burning spear during the fight. They recovered the mask which they decided to hold on to, with another 300g worth of jewelry. They decided to press on into the temple. New Short Rest House Rule: Throughout the day, it takes longer and longer to gain the benefits of a short rest. At the beginning of the day, you are ready to rock, and your first short rest takes 15 min. The length of each short rest doubles from the previous, so 15 for the first, 30 for the second, 60 for the third, 120 for the fourth and so on. Starting at the 60 minute rest, there is a higher chance that something attacks you during the rest, because you are recovering for so long. <--------------- Previous Session [[Story 1/20/18|Next Session ---------------------->]]